Talk:Recharge
Repeatable Quests? Should we make mention of the fact that lots of people are using the Recharge Image to indicate repeatable quests? Firecrest 01:27, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Distracting Shot? could the "disabled for an additional 20 seconds." count as affecting recharge time? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif05:05, 23 March 2006 :Disrupting Chop is similar 00:51, 2 April 2006 (CST) ::Auspicious Incantation too. --NieA7 15:21, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::: I updated the list... I think there's still a few more skills to add in too (Terra Xin 20:25, 12 February 2007 (CST)) Recharge mods I was seeking in this article some information about whether a modifier's 20% chance for a faster recharge and an off-hand's 20% chance for a faster recharge result in a total of a 40% chance for a faster recharge. Anyone knows?--mariano 13:51, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :we just had this talk over on Talk:Weapon modifier. net result is 36% of spells will cast in half time. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:02, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::Then, you let me say it {smile}: It would be nice if this were mentioned within the Recharge's article, or at least put a link to charge modifiers; I have not added it because I am still trying to understand why it is 32% + 4%.--mariano 07:15, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :::ok, look at the icons in order. 20% of all casts will get the bonus from the first icon, and 20% of all casts will get the bonus from the second icon. so 20% of the 20% (that is, 4%) will get the bonus from both icons, 16% will get only the bonus from the first, and 16% will get only the bonus from the second. 32% half and 4% quarter, except Anet capped the recharge at half, so it's 32% half and 4% capped at half. ----Math Teacher Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:37, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Recharge and skills Some skills, like the enchantment Mantra of Recall may not benefit from a faster recharge, actually if Mantra of Recall is casted after a faster recharge no benefit will come, because the benefit would come at the end of the enchantment and recasting the spell just mantains the echantment without it coming to an end... (think that a skill which ended the enchantment before the expected time might be used to benefit from a faster recharge) This subject, may be, will be more relevant with several of the Dervish's enchantments--mariano 13:51, 4 August 2006 (CDT) OMG I Figured out how to bypass the 120 second disable of avatars and any other disable. Not telling till after the preview tho, I dont want anet going around nerfing my fun for 2 days. (Not a fifty five 08:47, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :Did you figure it out "theoretically", or did you actually verify your method with a test? -- 08:53, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's verified. :) I wonder which avatar would be good to use permanently lol... (Not a fifty five 08:55, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :There are a few ways to do it. During the PvP weekend I tested and verified that Assassin's Promise - via Arcane Mimicry - can recharge forms, but timing it is ridiculous (you only have 5 seconds). There was a post on Rift's board (I think) where someone had half a dozen other ways of doing it theoretically. None of them are exactly brilliant. If you've found something new, I am sure anet will nerf it as soon as it becomes known. 88.198.180.62 09:01, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Hmm okay it may not work, I haven't tested the disable of that size. Whats a skill that disables itself (just itself)for a large amount of time that we have already... (Not a fifty five 09:07, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :Darnit! okay it doesn't work. I was blacking myself out, it looked like disable was reset, not added. However, blackout wont disable something if its >5 seconds of disable. That's prolly worth putting in disable's notes o.O (Not a fifty five 09:37, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :Well with arcane mimicry you just use it directly on someone else, for 90 second or something form. Hey this STILL pretty good.. I liek that ^^ oh wait nevermind.. crazytreeboy told me a bit arcane now says any non form elite >:( apparently they thought of that(Not a fifty five 09:42, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Use mimicry to copy promise, which you then use to recharge the form by using it on a foe that's about to die. 129.125.102.222 09:53, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::But that's odd that assasins promise can do that... apparently recharge gets rid of both disable and recharge o.O (Not a fifty five 09:55, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) D/me Mimicry-> (friend's)Echo -> (your)Form -> (echo'd)Form- TY TY-Onlyashadow 09:59, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, it is nerfed now. Echo is any non-form skill. UnexistNL Hehe yeah thought of that, too bad you have to use the echod form in 20 seconds, thus severely losing it's potential :P. Hmmm.. so apparently res sig is in fact not disabled forever: if assasins promise resets the disable of forms, then it shoudl reset res sig. (Not a fifty five 10:06, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) Wait a sec... The article says "Disabled skills are not enabled by "recharge other" skills", but last night I was playing a Flourish Assassin and one of my attacks got diverted, but when I used Flourish it was recharged. So I don't think that statement in the article is true. Someone please explain to me what I am missing if I'm wrong. --Shadowleaf 04:16, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :Just res sig and celestial skills are "disabled". You just have additional recharge — Skuld 04:24, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::Then the article is a little ambiguous/incorrect. It uses Blackout as an example of "disabled" which cannot be recharged by "recharge other" skills when in fact (from what I have seen anyway) skills disabled by effects like Blackout, Diversion, etc... are technically taking longer to recharge, because they CAN be recharged by "recharge other" skills. In other words, I think people won't be properly informed by the current explaination. --Shadowleaf 06:13, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Additional Related Skills Shouldn't skills with no recharge also be listed? (Like Tainted Flesh for example) -Go defenestrate yourself. 02:02, 5 January 2007 (CST) Is Recharging really same as Disabled? Seems some skills have a recharge time AND a disabled time, so does that mean that a recharging skill isn't counted the same as a disabled skill? Also if skills are disabled for X seconds (say you are using Blackout or Psychic Distraction), what happens if you get a Morale Boost? If it's not the same then perhaps there should be a special note, or even a separate page. :They're the same. --Fyren 15:05, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::Lightbringer's Gaze and Forms? -- Dashface 00:21, 25 June 2007 (CDT) 50%, really? Okay, max of 50% to halve the skill recharge is the maximum, right? Well, what about things like Ritual Lord? At just 12, it's above 50%, so.... any ideas? Also, I'm not certain, because I haven't intensely tested it, but I could swear that with two 20/20 HSR/HCT items, I've gotten spells to recharge in 25%. :I can't say for sure in this case, but in general those caps refer to the maximum benefit you can get from multiple stacking effects. For example, armor bonuses don't stack past +25 armor, but a single skill/effect CAN boost armor beyond +25. I'd test what you said above, but I don't have the items to do it. Worth looking into though. --Belker 18:37, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Disable and Recharge Since disable and recharge seem to refer to different things (disabled skills do not benefit from effects which would reduce recharge time - see Talk:Glyph_of_Sacrifice, should we consider a seperate page for disable and recharge or add a note on this page about the difference? --Cobalt | Talk 17:40, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Agree on splitting. They are diffrent, and so they should be seperate --- -- (s)talkpage 17:40, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yay someone agrees with me for a change ¬_¬ If nobody objects or disproves my testing after an hour or so then i'll change the disabled page from a redirect into a standard article page, unless someone has already done it by then --Cobalt | Talk 17:44, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well nobody has objected so i'll create a page for the disable effect --Cobalt | Talk 18:55, 27 February 2008 (UTC)